Katana Behind the Bleak
by FanficzGrl
Summary: A Motoko fic! 8th chapter is UP! Motoko enters the new world and meets a handsome young man, who's skilled in kendo.......how would relationships with Keitaro work out? Plz R&R!
1. The Blurry Past

Hey people, I know I still have a fic that yet needs to be finished but then I got this really cool idea that I really want to do so.I'm going to write this!!!!!! *Puts on white headband across forehead. * Please give me lots and lots of reviews to support this fic! Thankya all!!!  
  
Love Hina AU: Katana Behind The Bleak  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue-The Blurry Past  
  
A dark shadow pursued her. She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the dark figure. It was.. she couldn't make out who the shadowy figure was. Everywhere around her was dark. She could only sense the shadow's presence. She turned to run. Hot tears streamed her eyes. She could feel the pain aching from down her knees, stretching upwards to tear her spine apart. What was causing the pain? Then she felt the warm blood trickling down her back and slithering its way down her muscle-torn knees. The dark shadow continued to follow quicker.it was catching up. She started to run faster and faster, her heart pumping with the pace of each step. She looked ahead, and saw nothing ahead of her; pitch darkness. "How come I'm not running into anything?" she wondered. Within the period to that last thought, she crashed into something, something peculiar. It was as if she entered through a zone change. Everywhere around her seemed different. It felt like she was drowning in an ocean so deep, never ending. She tilted her weary head up and found a source of light drifting above the top of the surface. She reached her numb hands out, stretching to catch the light. Reaching and reaching.but never catching.  
  
"Motoko, wake up dear! Wake up!"  
  
The seventeen years old Japanese girl rouse from her dream and found her aunt above her, tugging the sleeves of her pajamas.  
  
"I'm coming aunt, thank you for waking me up," Motoko said stern looking. As her aunt left the room, she got to her feet and opened the clothes drawer. Every time she opened that drawer, she would find her mother's dress laid carefully hanged on a clothes hanger, wrapped in some plastic cover, neatly standing there. She had loved that dress even though she didn't like dresses that much. It was a dress that her mother had too loved very much when she was a young girl. The reason why Motoko had loved it so much was because it was the only possession that her mother had left behind before she left her.before she left her with her aunt in New York. Tears accumulated behind her eyes and she quickly shook herself out of the thought of her mother leaving her. She quickly grabbed her new school's uniform and put it on her strong built, although thin, body. Summer has just ended and so school was just starting. She turned to the mirror on the drawer door and stared at herself. Her reflection stared back with those deep dark eyes that seemed as if they could pierce into your thoughts. "How come I look so sad?" she wondered, "No wonder nobody wants to be around me. The kendo girl they would call me and snicker and run off once they saw me staring at them."  
  
Motoko felt faint all of a sudden. She decided to sit back on her bed before she felt even dizzier, only finding herself falling onto her bed, knocking a picture frame off the table during the process. The frame landed conveniently right on her lap. Her hands touched the wetness of the tears she had cried last night on her pillow. She quickly pulled her hand away and stared at the picture. It was a picture of her family: her father, her mother and Tsuruko, her sister. Her father was a legendary kendo warrior. He had fought many battles with their family kendo sword, which had been passed down through many generations, and had came out of every battle as victor, all except for this one, last, battle. It was a legendary battle with the well-known kendo woman warrior, Hinkarina. It had been a good battle indeed. They had fought for 2 days and 2 nights without having a single scratch been laid on either person. They kept fighting and fighting until Hinkarina did her last move "Hiken Zakuusen" so powerfully that the tip of Motoko's father's blade snapped from the block of that strike. Her father had never fought another battle after that defeat. All those years after, he had been in search for a better sword to master his skills but all he had been doing was just looking and looking, but never finding that better sword. Soon he died due to exhaustion, looking for that better sword and Hinkarina was also never to be heard again after that battle. The spirits of both kendo warriors had withered.  
  
Motoko turned her head to hide the tears from her father's sight even though he was just an image in a picture. Motoko didn't want her family to see her so weak; a kendo girl can't cry that easily! Motoko returned to look back at the picture, laying gaze at Tsuruko, her elder sister. "How old would she be now?" wondered Motoko as she stared at the younger version of her sister; Motoko was just a baby then. Her sister had run away from home to the news of her father's death. She had wanted to help her dad finish his mission in search of that better sword. The only impression that Tsuruko had left behind for Motoko remained with that very, and only, family photo. Then, Motoko laid eyes upon her mother's beautiful, although a little old, face. Her mother was indeed a very beautiful woman. Her large smiling eyes, the beautiful silky long hair, and her tall figure...(Motoko resembled her mother very much despite the smiling eyes) Motoko had loved her mother, but now she was angry with her, angry with her for leaving her like everyone else.  
  
"Motoko, come down for breakfast!" Motoko's aunt called atop her lungs.  
  
Disturbed by her aunt's call, she quickly shook herself out the sad thought, cried, "I hate you all!" and rushed out her bedroom door, slamming it on her way.  
  
Motoko rushed dumbly down the stairs and found her spirit cheered by her aunt's cheery warm welcome. Motoko was grateful for her aunt for looking after her in New York. Her aunt resembled her mother with the large smiling eyes, but she was a little out of shape. She was rather chubby, but still beautiful for she had a kind and cheery face that always greeted you when you were feeling a little down. The breakfast table was already set with 3 nicely laid dishes of toasts with jam and sausages by the side. Motoko gave a weak smile to the sweet aroma of the delicious breakfast served before her and gave her aunt an acknowledgeable gaze.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go eat now!" her aunt said.  
  
Motoko went over to the breakfast table, situated herself in one of the seats and quickly ate all the food on her plate.  
  
"Thank you aunt, that was a delicious breakfast," thanked Motoko as she rushed out the front door with her school bag.  
  
"Kids these days.. they eat too fast." chuckled Motoko's aunt as her husband just came out from his shower.  
  
"Where's the food?" Motoko's uncle asked.  
  
Motoko's aunt gave a deep sigh and said, "Is that always the first thing you say to me in the morning. Don't you have something else better to say like 'you look fantastic today' for a change?"  
  
Motoko's uncle thought for a long while and finally coming up with an answer: "No," he said abruptly as he made way to the breakfast table.  
  
The sun outside was shinning. The streets crowded with young teenagers making way to school. Elementary students were accompanied by their parents to elementary schools while teenagers like Motoko walked to secondary schools in groups of friends. Those who didn't walk in a gang had at least a friend walking by his or her side, all except for Motoko who always walked alone. The birds were chirping in the early New York sky, Motoko soon found sight of her school approaching nearer and nearer. She continued to walk ahead but was confused by a sight. A mysterious person was about her school's gate's corner, motioning for her to come forward. The figure was a girl with long hair she could see. She had the same deep eyes as Motoko and was wearing the same Japanese outfit she would wear at home: the white shirt with the large red pants. But there was something different about her with Motoko, she seemed.she seemed.somewhat.. sad with thoughts. She seemed as if though she was a person who knew too much and was just craving to tell her thoughts to someone.someone like Motoko. Motoko advanced her steps towards that figure. As she moved closer and closer she could see that she had some kind of bird sitting on her left shoulder, a large bird indeed. Motoko continued to move forward, faster and faster.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" cried a young teenager boy who looked like he was in his early twenties as he crashed into Motoko. They both fell back hard onto the ground. Papers scattered everywhere. Seemingly what had happened was that the boy had been carrying a large stack of papers and was not looking where he was going and had crashed into an absent minded Motoko who was just moving towards a figure, having resemblance to her. Motoko shook her head to return to reality. One of the boy's papers laid exposed to Motoko's reach and she could faintly read out the name of the paper's owner.  
  
"Urashima Keitaro."Motoko muttered beneath her breath. The paper she had been holding in her hand turned out to be a test result paper, which had a big, fat, red 0 percent marking right across the center of the paper. Motoko stared at it dumbfound, while holding back to urge of laughter. The boy, putting back on his dropped glasses, saw his test paper being exposed turned a deep scarlet and said, "I'm very sorry for bumping into you."  
  
Motoko zoomed to reality and stared at the pretty cute looking face with the crooked glasses. She rose to her feet, only finding the boy to be a slight bit taller than she was. He had a rather stern build, bit his face still resembled that of a little kid.  
  
"My name is Motoko Aoyama," Motoko said to Keitaro as she handed him back his test paper.  
  
"I'm." Keitaro began before he was interrupted.  
  
"I know who you are.Urashima Keitaro right?" Motoko gave a slight smile while Keitaro continued to blush. "That's the first time a girl has ever called my name so sweetly," he thought.  
  
The school bell rang and it was soon time for Motoko to go to school.  
  
"Oh you go to this school?" Keitaro asked, "I go to the study school behind your school! I'm trying to prepare myself for Toudai in Japan. It's a wonderful school I heard!"  
  
But Motoko wasn't listening.she was staring at a kendo sword left behind where the strange figure had been standing and that sword's tip was cut off.!  
  
********** So how do you like it? Please tell me how you feel because I am still thinking of whether I should continue on with this story.'cause I still have another story yet needed to be finished. Please give me your advice in reviews, good or bad, 'cause they are the fuel for my writing engine! Thank you for reading!!! 


	2. Motoko vs Ms Baka

Hihi! It's me, FanficzGrl again! Hehe...Thanku all who reviewed my fics! They'd made me reeeally happy! Well anyways, I've decided to work hard on this fic since it's one of my personal favs haha.well plz continue to support it!!!! And thanku once again to all those who gave me comments on further ado. I will try to put some of your advice into this fic as much as possible.  
  
Love Hina AU: Katana Behind The Bleak  
  
Chapter 2: Motoko vs. Ms. Baka  
  
At the instant of the sight of the Aoyama family's sword, Motoko rushed over towards it with all her mind focused upon that sword. "What is it?", "Is it the family katana?", "And if it is, what is it doing here?" and "Where did that mysterious girl go?" were all questions that overflowed into Motoko's mind. Motoko fell over the katana. She picked it up with her hands and raised it upwards toward the sky. She scrutinized the blade from bottom to top and vice versa. It was a beautiful and neat sword indeed. It gleamed brilliantly as the cut-off tip shone blindingly towards the beam of the sunlight. When pulling all your attention to the surface of the sword, you can merely make out a really neat pattern of some creature.was it a dragon..no, a sea creature, but wait, it looked like a bird?..but that didn't matter, what mattered most was that the word "Aoyama" was distinctly carved onto the flat surface.  
  
"It is the family sword! The sword father used to use in his battle!" exclaimed Motoko overwhelmed with surprise. It was indeed the Aoyama sword, the legendary sword his father had used to fight with. Now it was defected by the missing tip. Drops of tears fell onto the sword's surface as Motoko began crying onto the sword. Keitaro on the other hand, had been standing behind Motoko the whole while, looking at her with concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" Keitaro asked with eyes drowned with concern, "Do you want to tell me about it?" Realizing how serious his voice must have sounded, he quickly added in with a lighthearted voice, "Although I've just known you for a mere 8-minutes-and-49-seconds," and he turned at an imaginary watch his wrist was wearing.  
  
"Thanks," Motoko said with a slight chuckle and then she turned more serious, "It's nothing really it's just about my." Before she could finish off her sentence, the large school bell rang and interrupted her. "I really got to go now, I'll see you around some other time okay?"  
  
"Sure, whenever you please," said Keitaro, pretending to be cheerful to confine his disappointment and before he even had a chance to say goodbye, Motoko had already risen to her feet, leaving with the sword clutched tightly to her. Keitaro was left standing alone, staring at Motoko's school, with worry composing him. Then struck by his being overly worried, he quickly left for school himself.  
  
Motoko entered into the same old school building with eyes still red with tears. On her walk to her classroom she heard whispers going about such as "Hey it's the kendo girl again and why are her eyes red?", "Hey the kendo girl has a sword with her this time! Oh I'm SO scared!" and "Hahaha...her sword is blunt!!!" Motoko ignored the rude comments and walked coolly down the cold hallway, finally reaching the designated classroom. She turned the knob, only to find herself being the last one to enter into the classroom.  
  
"Motoko Aoyama...young lady, do you realize that you are a minute and 23 seconds late, meaning that you have caused me and your fellow classmates to wait for you during that whole while. Do you understand how serious this is, and why do you have a sword with you?" questioned Motoko's new teacher sternly in a sharp, and mean tone. The teacher was rather mean looking, wearing a frown on her face. Even her messy curled hair was unable to conceal that big frown spread across her face. She was rather fat looking and had on a blouse too tight for her size and pants that showed the exaggerated curve lines of her round legs.  
  
"I can explain Ms.." Motoko stammered as she tried to remember the teacher's name.  
  
"Baka.Ms. Baka," the teacher said aloud with a strong tone as she pronounced the stressed words.  
  
A bunch of kids from the back of the room started giggling by the mentioning of the teacher's name (for baka meant..u can ask me in the reviews if you really don't get it and I'll answer by reviewing my own story haha.I want to keep this rated G).  
  
"Yes well Ms. Baka, you see.." Motoko began as she tried to explain before she was so rudely interrupted by Ms. Baka.  
  
"No excuse, young lady, and now you go to your seat over there in the far right corner in the back of the room! And I'll take possession of that sword of yours for now!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" screamed Motoko in horror as she huddled over her sword to prevent the evil teacher from taking possession of it. It was a prized possession of the Aoyama family and it was also the only thing that his father had left behind, which added on sentimental value. Never in the world would she abandon it.  
  
Ms. Baka on the other hand was flaming with fury. She was definitely seeing red. No one had ever spoken out to her in such a disrespectful and disobedient way before. Motoko was to be the first. She stomped towards Motoko, and reached out to grab the katana away from her but Motoko was persistent and wouldn't let go no matter what. The fat teacher was rather dull in strength indeed, lacking almost everything. All she had was the momentum she would gain from her weight. Motoko simply had to hold on tight to the sword and Ms. Baka was bound to give up soon enough. Ms. Baka's face was flushed by the blood that was pouring into her head while Motoko's face showed no difference from what was before the tug-o-war activity started by Ms. Baka. Ms. Baka seeing her failure in attempting to pull the sword away from Motoko took another approach: to slap Motoko's hands to make her drop the sword. She gave a few rather powerful slaps on Motoko's hands but still, Motoko didn't bulge nor did she show any signs of pain on her face.  
  
"Why you little..." cried Ms. Baka as she attempted to use all her strength this time to slap Motoko's hands, but at that instant, Motoko caught her hand and used it to her advantage as she directed the force to Ms. Baka's own face. A loud smacking noise was to be heard as Ms. Baka's face swelled uncontrollably. After the slap, Motoko walked coolly out the classroom door, disgusted by the teacher's stupidity and the classmates' indifference. Silence stirred the classroom as the students were in emotion struggles of determining between whether it was better to laugh at the teacher's slap-across-the-face or to be afraid of Motoko's indifference towards the smacking and her guts to slap the teacher! And Ms. Baka on the other hand, was taken aback by Motoko's attitude towards her; something that she had definitely never experienced before.  
  
Motoko raced outside and ran towards a pond besides the study that Keitaro Urashima had indicated to her before. She held the katana tightly to her heart and spoke softly to it, " I will defend you no matter what..."  
  
Keitaro on the other hand was in class and hiding his head behind a book to prevent his teacher from seeing him not paying attention. The teacher was just in the middle of explaining some serious trigonometry equation problems. Meanwhile Keitaro had been staring out the window next to his desk and thinking about the girl that he had bumped into a while ago. And at that instant, he saw the same girl, Motoko, running towards a pond across from his view and she was...crying?! A sudden urge to go over and comfort her stirred Keitaro from the inside and he soon could not take it any longer...  
  
"Teacher!" Keitaro called out loud, "Can..I mean may I go to the washroom?"  
  
A couple of girls laughed by the way Keitaro had pronounced the words ever so strongly. Keitaro blushed.  
  
"Ummm...yes, Urashima, you may go to your convenience," the teacher answered in an awkward tone. After the word "convenience" Keitaro was already running out of the classroom door.  
  
"Hmmmm.."murmured the teacher under his breath, "I guess he really got to go!"  
  
On the other hand...  
  
Motoko continued crying, stroking her sword and caressing the neatly engraved pattern.. Then, to her surprise she saw a gentle hand, holding a pack of tissues, reaching down to her. She stared up, only to find a Keitaro smiling at her. She knew he was there because he was concern and that he wanted to console her. She took the pack of tissue and returned the smile, although a weak one, but it made Keitaro feeling a great deal better.  
  
"Now why don't you finish telling me what you were about to say earlier in the morning?" Keitaro asked as he positioned himself comfortably next to Motoko on the raised stone surface that bordered the pond at its rim.  
  
Relenting to prevent Keitaro from knowing her background, she finally gave in and decided to tell him everything. "The fact is, Keitaro..I really am not that all powered, high skilled and all-starred-talented "kendo girl" that people think I am. It really isn't kendo that I'm obsessed with, it's my past..."  
  
**************  
  
SOoooo..that was chapter 2! How was it? I hope it meets your expectations but if not, then once again, the old saying: please review!!!! I really am looking forward to your reviews. Higher demands = Faster production rate....lol. Anyway feel free to drop ANY comments. Hope you liked this fic! Chapter 3 will soon be up as soon as possible, and in that fic, we will learn a bit more about Keitaro...Let's just say that we still have a long way to go with this fic before you get into the reeaaalll thing....hehehe. 


	3. Confusion

Thanku all for ur amazing support in this fic! I kind of got discouraged by...something...but anyhow, I want to thank u all for ur amazing reviews. I also thank silent knight for picking out my mistakes! They had been really helpful! I also thank all those including Kei_kun, Tokyo Fox, Assassin G, tsaieric, and Kai5 for your ongoing support. You are the ppl hu keep this fic going and alive hehe..i'm sorri if dat sounded lame but I don't noe how else to express my thanks. And to those hu wonder why I still haven't changed Keitaro's school to some other school such as Harvard, and some other amazing universities out there, it is because (no the promise is still not there but!!!) Keitaro in the anime and manga had always wanted to go to Toudai and I want to keep it this way.and this is a Japanese anime! They are Japanese and so it isn't too awkward for me to make Keitaro like Toudai anywaiz. And also as a little hint: the story wouldn't continue taking place in New York so yea...o man, I'm speaking too much..so anyhow, here we go chapter 3!!!!  
  
Katana Behind the Bleak  
  
Chapter Three: Confusion  
  
"What?" Keitaro asked confused. He couldn't understand what Motoko was trying to tell him.  
  
"It's my past that I'm struggling with," Motoko answered, "I don't know kendo!"  
  
"What?! You don't know kendo? How can you not know kendo? You seem like a kendo warrior to me!"  
  
"That is because I'm obsessed with my past and my past involves kendo. Many people see me as a very good samurai because I act like one. They are afraid of me when they see me in my kendo uniform, which is a part of my everyday wear, and when they see me take out my sword. I practice kendo, but I practice it alone. No one has ever taught me the art before. My father died a long time ago, before I was even three! Not soon from that tragedy, my sister left in search of the better sword that my father had been looking for during the last half of his life. She had wanted to complete father's unfinished mission. We heard no news of her from that day on. I can barely remember their faces now, except for a picture that I still keep with me. Just a few years ago, mother left too. She abandoned me here in New York with my aunt. I left Kyoto and I left my past, but it is still haunting me. I really want to master kendo, and to become a successor to my father and sister.but I'm unable to! I'm nothing with my katana, compared to father and Tsuruko, my sister."  
  
"Ahh I see I see" Keitaro soothed understandingly as he patted Motoko on her back. Motoko usually wouldn't allow a boy touching her but she didn't care at that moment. Having someone to console her felt a lot better than taking all the tears in to herself. She had got to release what she had been suppressing all those years out. She wanted someone to listen to her cries and share her feelings. For some reason, she felt closer to Keitaro that way. They sat there quietly with no one speaking to each other during the short ten minutes lapse of to which had seemed like an entire hour interval. Anxiety seeped into the air and thickened it to an unbearable extent. At that moment, the school bell rang and interrupted the awkward silence.  
  
"O no! Did I make you stay out here with me when it's school for you?" Motoko cried, realizing that the time they had passed together was school time. She hadn't minded it for herself since she didn't care for her class anyways. By all means, she even slapped Ms. Baka on the face! At that instance, something stirred behind Keitaro as he was about to get up.  
  
"Ara, Keitaro-kun!" a mature girl with hair tied to one side called out. She leaped onto Keitaro and curled her arms around his neck.  
  
Motoko was flabbergasted. "Was this girl Keitaro's girlfriend?" Motoko thought with fury burning her face.  
  
"Keitaro, I'm really sorry to have taken up so much of your time and I don't think you need to worry about me just because I look pitiful..You don't need to be nice to me just because you feel sorry for me. I need no pity from nobody! And I must not stay here any longer to disturb the time between you and your girlfriend!" Motoko cried out with rage.  
  
"Motoko!" Keitaro reached out his hands to stop Motoko from leaving but was stopped in the middle when Mutsumi grabbed a rolled newspaper and whacked him on the face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Keitaro cried out.  
  
"O..there was a big bug on your face," Mutsumi giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Keitaro asked angry at his friend's stupidity. Then he turned his head to the direction to which where Motoko had stood, but she was already nowhere to be seen.  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Motoko ran home. She didn't want to go back to her classes, despite knowing that her block with Ms. Baka had already ended. She rushed past a junior high school of which she saw two young teenage girls about the age of 13 or 14, playing sword fighting with each other using sticks.  
  
Motoko couldn't control her feelings at the sight of those two children playing make-pretend sword fighting.  
  
"Don't make a fool of yourselves! You can never master the art, Kendo!" Motoko screamed aloud at the two young girls, one who looked as if she was about to cry and the other whose face had a wide smile spread across her face. Motoko couldn't understand why she had reacted so impetuously and so mean. The one she was really angry at was she.  
  
One of the young girls who had looked like she was about to cry came over to Motoko.  
  
"Gomenasai!" she cried aloud to Motoko.  
  
Motoko stood stunned. "Why was this girl apologizing to me? Ain't I the one who should be apologizing?" Motoko thought to herself. Motoko stared down at the cute girl. She had rather bluish colored hair with large eyes that were shimmering with tears.  
  
"Uh...It's alright," Motoko answered awkwardly feeling a bit foolish. Before she could even speak her next sentence, another girl who looked rather like an Indian came out and poked at her.  
  
"Wow! You got a nice sword there, lady! Is it tasty?" the girl said as she licked her lips with greed. After having that said, the girl had already placed her mouth over the top of the sword's handle.  
  
"WHAAA...NO!" Motoko screamed as she yanked the handle of her sword out of the girl's mouth.  
  
"Su!!!" the other called aloud, yanking her friend away.  
  
"What Shinobu? I know you wanted to taste that sword too! You just didn't do so! Let me just tell you that I think your cooking tastes better!" Su consoled Shinobu.  
  
"Ummm...I think I'll be going now!" Motoko said, trying to escape the little quarrel going on.  
  
"No! Miss please don't go!" the Indian girl, Su, cried aloud, "We want to learn kendo too!" She tugged onto Motoko's sleeves.  
  
"Yes, please teach us," the shy girl, Shinobu, added in timidly.  
  
Just then, a figure approached the two junior high girls from behind. A young lady around the age of her late twenties walked towards them, "Shinobu, Su! How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers!?"  
  
"But Haruka-obasan!......" Su tried to counter before Shinobu interrupted her in the middle of her sentence, covering her hands over Su's mouth.  
  
"Don't call teacher obasan!" Shinobu reminded her.... But it was too late, the teacher had already heard and begun dragging her two students back into the school.  
  
"Heh," Motoko said, a bit humored by the foolish sight.  
  
As she was about to walk back home, she turned and saw a distant figure around the corner. It was the same figure that she had encountered earlier! That girl with the large bird!  
  
************  
  
So what did you think of this chapter? I'm really sorry if u find a lot of mistakes in it, and I don't mind if u point some out to me in ur reviews too since I'm really happy to accept all reviews. If you find mistakes, feel free to point them out in reviews (it's better if u give me examples since it makes things a whole less lot complicated)...I really want to change my mistakes! In fact, I'm really writing to help improve my English so please help do me a kind deed here?! (eyes watering with tears) Anywaiz, just leave a review...Any review is more than welcome! ~~~^^ 


	4. The Mysterious Figure

To all those who reviewed this fic! You get a prize haha.....and that is another chapter to Katana Behind the Bleak lol. Well anywaiz, I'm very grateful to u all so here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Katana Behind the Bleak  
  
Chapter Four: The Mysterious Figure  
  
"Wait, don't go!" Motoko called out after the mysterious person. She was heading to the nearby woods where clusters of trees made the woods dense and difficult to pass through. Motoko hurried after the figure as fast as she could. She took the family sword with her and leapt into the air, hoping on roofs, pursuing the figure.  
  
"Stop! Don't go!" Motoko persistently called after the figure. However, the figure was fast, even faster than Motoko, who had been pretty amazing with her speed already.  
  
Motoko chased after the figure in the dense forest. The figure, leading the pursuit in the front, slashed vines that blocked her vision to the ground. Motoko, on the other hand, duck and bent her way through the forest, trying to be as swift as possible. It was quite difficult to run in the forest because the floor was very soft and absorbed most of her momentum. Motoko caught glimpses of red and white in front of her and persistently followed.  
  
"I got to find out who she is," Motoko thought to herself.  
  
The forest was very vast indeed. It stretched across the neighborhood with its mouth by a nearby river and the other end by Keitaro's college. The two girls moved their way through the forest and Motoko stopped when she lost sight of that mysterious girl. She halted, taking many deep breaths, and gaped at her surroundings. There was nothing but greens. The denseness of her surroundings made it difficult to breathe. It was surprisingly warm, and each breath had been very humid, making it non-refreshing. Motoko wandered around the forest looking for traces of that mysterious figure, such as any shadows or glimpses of red and white. However, little did Motoko know that, she was no match for her..  
  
Meanwhile, the sun had already begun to set and school was already about to end. Keitaro left class as he let out a depressed sigh. He had just received another red F marking across his test paper. How was he ever going to go to Todai..  
  
"Kei-kun!" Mitsumi cried out as she hugged Keitaro from behind!  
  
"Argh..." Keitaro let out a gasp as he tried to struggle for breath, "Mitsumi-chan, please let go! You're strangling me!"  
  
"Oh dear!" Mitsumi said as she let go. They went outdoors and stared into the open fields. "Ah..." Keitaro said as he gave another deep sigh, "Sweet freedom." His relaxation was soon disturbed when Mitsumi poked his shoulder consecutively.  
  
"Kei-kun, isn't that your friend I met earlier today in that forest?" Mitsumi said, directing her index finger to the direction of the nearby woods.  
  
Keitaro stared at where Mitsumi was pointing at, squinted his eyes, and saw Motoko moving to and fro in search of something.  
  
"O dear! What is Motoko-chan doing in that forest? There are wild beasts in there! I must go help her," Keitaro said as he raced across the fields to the direction of where the forest was.  
  
"Kei-kun! I'm coming along too!" Mitsumi called after but was soon stopped short when a basketball whacked her on the head, and she fell to the ground, dazed.  
  
On the other hand, Kaolla Su and Shinobu had just been dismissed from school.  
  
"What should we do now Kaolla?" Shinobu asked.  
  
"We're going to find that kendo lady and get her teach us kendo of course!" Su cried aloud!  
  
"But how?" Shinobu questioned whose mind was already whirling with ideas that Su might have thought up as "new inventions" since with Su, imagination has no limits.  
  
"With my, Mega, Super-Duper, New and Improved, Kendo Girl Tracker Ten Thousand of course!" Su cried aloud as she waved her new device in the air.  
  
"O..." Shinobu said, only slightly amazed since she had seen even crazier inventions of Su's before. This Mega, Super-Duper, New and Improved, Kendo Girl Tracker Ten Thousand was nothing compared to what she had invented last year...  
  
"Now let's go!" Kaolla cried as the duo marched away, relying on the device's signal to determine Motoko's location. "She's in the woods. Now lets go!"  
  
The duo raced to the entrance of the woods and there they met another man racing towards the woods. He was a young man in his twenties, wearing glasses, and looked as if he's looking for someone.  
  
Keitaro stared at the two junior high girls for a while and continued looking for Motoko's presence. For some reason, the two girls seemed an awful lot certain of where they were going and so in the end, Keitaro ended up following them.  
  
On the other hand....  
  
Motoko was rummaging the forest, trying to look for the mysterious figure's presence but in the end, the mysterious figure found her instead...  
  
The figure slapped Motoko's back from behind, causing her to give a little jolt and jerked away. Motoko turned to face the figure. She looked beautiful with her long black hair and she had strong resemblances to her mother. The golden colored bird flew about the sky, gently settling onto the lady's shoulder. It stood proudly, glowing with radiance. Motoko stared at her dumbfounded, gazing at her katana. She looked like a true warrior.  
  
"Who are you?" Motoko questioned as she motioned forward to the kendo woman.  
  
"Motoko-han! Lets see how much your kendo skills have progressed!" the woman cried as she yelled out an attack and slammed her katana in front of Motoko who had just blocked it in the nick of time with the broken Aoyama Katana. However, the blast of ki was already strong enough to send Motoko to her ground. Motoko crashed hard onto the soft ground. At that moment, Keitaro, Su and Shinobu had just arrived to the scene. They hurriedly race towards Motoko and helped her up.  
  
"What are you trying to do you big bully?!" Keitaro cried, trying to defend his friend.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I am ane-ue!" the woman said, "And I am disappointed of your kendo skills! You will never be able to inherit the Shinmeiryuu dojo"  
  
"Ane-ue...?" the others gasped.  
  
"Ane-ue.." Motoko stammered, trying to hold her breath, "Where have you been all those years? Mother and I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Motoko-han, I have gone further than training my skills. I needed to complete father's mission of finding that better sword. But..but...I lost my legitimacy when I..I.shed tears for a man, a man I loved. I am now married" Motoko's sister, Tsuruko muttered to herself with tears building behind her eyes. "I could no longer wield that sword, but I know where it is. And now Motoko-han, it is time up to you to carry the Aoyama mission and find that sword. You must carry out father's last wishes. You shall master kendo and find that sword.!"  
  
Having that said, Tsuruko threw a ragged, cloth-made bag and a katana at Motoko and disappeared into the distance.  
  
"Ane-ue.." Motoko whispered as she touched the katana that had the words "Shisui" engraved neatly on the handle. All of a sudden, a pillar of blinding light surrounded the crew and the four of them disappeared.all remained silent in the depths of the forest.  
  
********** Ok ppl! So that was chapter four! Please continue to support this fic with reviews. I know this is a twist in love hina fics but I promise to make it the best I possibly can. I really thank those who continued supporting this fic all the way. Best wishes for the New Year! 


	5. The Other World?

I'm very sorry for the late update. I was a little caught up with my other fics. I'm SOOOO sorry.Please forgive me!!! *clasps hands together in front of face* Well anyways I'll promise to update quicker if you promise to review more! Many thanks to all those who didn't loose faith to this fic!  
  
Katana Behind the Bleak  
  
Chapter Five: The Other World?  
  
Motoko forced her eyes open. She could hardly make out the contours of her surroundings. Her back ached painfully as she struggled to sit up. Her entire body ached to each movement she made as if she had just fallen down onto the ground hard. She gave a wince.  
  
"Where am I?" Motoko thought to herself, staring around her surroundings. It seemed just like an ordinary forest, no different from the one she had been in when she was chasing after the mysterious figure.. "The mysterious figure!" Motoko cried aloud, suddenly remembering her pursuit of the mysterious figure, "it...it...it was Anu-ue!"  
  
Motoko turned her head around, catching glimpses of Keitaro and the two junior high girls' bodies. They still laid unconscious on the soft ground. Motoko walked towards Keitaro and stared down at him for a moment.  
  
"He looks pretty cute when he's sleeping," Motoko thought to herself, but quickly shook herself from the dishonorable thought as she began stirring Keitaro awake. "Wake up Urashima! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh." Keitaro moaned, wincing as he forced himself up, "Where am I?"  
  
"I don't know," Motoko sadly replied, looking down.  
  
"Hey cool place!" a sudden voice trilled off from another direction. Motoko and Keitaro both turned their heads in the direction of the loud voice and found that it was Su who was speaking and gazing at the wild trees of the jungle-like forest. Even the timid looking Shinobu, was beginning to pull herself up.  
  
"Where are we?" Shinobu asked, her eyes shimmering with tears. The moonlight bounced off her large wide eyes, making them a little scary even.  
  
"Hey Motoko! How come your outfit has changed?" Su asked a little wonderingly, her eyes gazed upon Motoko's kendo uniform.  
  
Motoko looked down at her clothes, which were indeed different from what she had been wearing earlier that day. Before the pillar of light engulfed the four teens, Motoko had been wearing her senior outfit, but now it had changed into her usual kendo uniform, which composed of the red hakama and white gi. It was not her regular uniform though, but a new set, a set of which her sister had given her. Motoko stared at the old, ragged bag and pulled from there, the old school uniform, of which she had worn earlier in the day. She looked back down at the outfit, which she was wearing and found her name neatly sewed onto the left sleeves of the gi. For some peculiar reason, Motoko felt awfully comfortable in the new outfit and felt an amazingly strong urge of strength raging through her. It had seemed almost as if her sister had left behind some powers in the uniform.  
  
"Wow Motoko!" Keitaro exclaimed, his eyes gaping at Motoko's beautiful figure, "You look fantastic in that uniform!"  
  
Keitaro's words struck Motoko by a little since she had never received any words of praise by a boy before; it was awfully surprising, yet heart warming. The little girl, Shinobu, after seeing the situation, turned a little odd, her face wincing. However, nobody paid notice to it since they heard ruffling noises coming from about some nearby trees. The crew heard noises of leaves bashing against each other and sounds of footsteps. However, it was difficult to see despite the denseness of the forest, due to the darkness of the night, having only the moon to illuminate the land.  
  
"Who goes there?!" a pair of unacquainted voices called.  
  
"Who's this?!" the crew called back, a little afraid of who the bearers of those voices might be; were they friend or foe?  
  
Suddenly the crew saw two manly figures approaching them slowly, one leading while the other followed from close behind. The two figures soon showed their faces as they walked into a clearing where the moon's light reflected upon their faces. The man leading was a young man of the age of his early twenties, around Keitaro's age, and had on a handsome face, which bore piercing brown eyes. His raven black hair, color resembling Motoko's hair, was a little ruffled yet natural. He endowed an athletic body, and thus being strongly built, his clothes made him look even better looking. Another thing, which had attracted the eyes of the four newcomers, was the attractive smile. Motoko stared at him, uninterestedly, while Keitaro marveled over his qualities in awe, jealousy erupting him from the inside. Behind him, an old man, presumably his servant, wore a beard on his face, and was jolly looking.  
  
The handsome young man, approached Motoko and held out his hands, introducing himself, "Hi there, my name is Lan Hiragaoru, successor to the Himarayou dojo (I'm sorry...this is made up ^^)."  
  
Motoko's eyes widened a bit at the word of "dojo" as she shook the man's hands. Keitaro's jaw gaped as he saw Motoko shaking hands with Lan. Lan's piercing brown eyes were fixed upon Motoko's dark ones.  
  
"And my name is Shraiduom," the servant said as he reached into his pocket and mingled through some unknown objects, and in the end, pulling out a sharp object.  
  
"Hold it!" Motoko screamed as she grabbed hold of the shisui and swung it to Shraiduom's direction, thinking he was trying to attack her through hidden means.  
  
To Motoko's surprise, her attack was blocked by Lan with his katana, of which he had very expertly wielded. Motoko looked into Lan's eyes, feeling a little stunned, but withdrew her shisui, waiting for Lan to explain.  
  
"It's a mistake," he began, throwing a light-hearted glance at his servant, who was trembling to his feet. " I think he was intending to pull the Himarayou badge out to give to you people. But Shraiduom here, is bad with organization, so he has many objects in his pocket. He had probably picked up the wrong thing and pulled out the pocketknife instead.  
  
Shraiduom nodded his head up and down wildly, pleading for innocence. Lan gave a chuckle, flashing his pearly white teeth.  
  
"That ought to have taught you to keep your pockets cleared!" Lan chuckled at Shraiduom, who was beginning to feel less frightened now.  
  
Motoko laughed a little too, feeling a little stupid to have overreacted, but tried her best to better the situation.  
  
"Now why don't we take these guests of ours back to the dojo before they catch a cold," Lan said.  
  
"Yes master," Shraiduom replied with respect.  
  
Motoko looked at her friends, whom seemed a little bored of Motoko stealing the show in Lan's eyes.  
  
"Do you mind telling us where we are?" Motoko asked, trying to address her original question.  
  
"I'll tell you about that after you guys get settled at our dojo. You all seem like an awful lot who are all tired. You'll know eventually so there's no rush. Please follow Shraiduom and me back to our dojo." Lan insisted as the crew flashed glances at each other and finally agreeing. Lan offered to help Motoko carry her shisui but Motoko insisted that it was best for her to keep it herself. Lan finally relented and the six of them trotted through the forest, led by Lan and Shraiduom, who seemed familiar with the paths of the forest.  
  
So that was chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please..DO LEAVE A REVIEW!!! This fic is not doing too well compared to my other fics. It would be very nice, kind, and sweet of all of u to leave a review behind!!! Any review is welcomed! If a lot of reviews are coming in, I promise to soon update another chapter...despite homework and all! 


	6. The Himarayou dojo

I thank all those who spent the time to review this story; it's very VERY appreciated. I just hope that there would be more reviews in the near future since I would feel more motivated to write then but without me saying any further, here's the sixth chapter of Katana Behind the Bleak....  
  
Katana Behind the Bleak  
  
Chapter 6: The Himarayou dojo  
  
In the depths of the unknown forest, the two guides led Motoko and her three friends about the area, through gaps between trees and around awaiting traps that were previously laid out by the elders. They were intended to stop trespassers from entering a point beyond premises. Rarely had anyone enter into the premises of the Himarayou dojo without possession of the Himarayou dojo badge, which allows the possessor to enter safely into the dojo premises. People who were stopped without a Himarayou dojo badge were immediately taken care of by means sending them away with a blast of ki. All members of the dojo were skilled in the art to some extent.  
  
Motoko looked around her and found herself impressed by the different hidden traps that were scattered about the land.  
  
"So you and the people of your dojo are very conscious about trespassers, am I right?" Motoko asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Lan said with a shrug of his shoulder.  
  
Moments later, after walking for half an hour, the group entered to an area blocked by a dead end, which resembled a grass curtain.  
  
"Here we are.." Lan announced as he brushed the grass curtain aside with his hands pushing them apart at the center. As the grass curtain drew back, it relayed beautiful scenery that set the four friends in awe. A mountain perched high from behind the faraway dojo that made it barely within sight. Around, the same forest enveloped the district of the dojo, making clear where the training grounds was, where the sleeping quarters were and etc...Motoko stared at the scene, which was based upon the theme, kendo, and stood there for a while, being struck its radiance.  
  
"Wow!" cried SU as she jumped about happily, "Bananas! Bananas! There must be a lot of bananas here!"  
  
Shinobu let out an unexpected set of giggles and stopped when Keitaro looked at her.  
  
"Gomenasai.." Shinobu whispered in a squeaky one, which seemed as if it was an octave above her usual high voice.  
  
"What are you fellas waiting for?" Shraiduom said as he led the rest into the premises of the dojo.  
  
Motoko walked along the trail, her eyes captivated by the activities going on and the vast variety of equipment being available. She loved the place. It was the best place for her to train her techniques.  
  
Soon the group entered into the main room of the dojo where a woman about the age of her forties was sitting in the middle of the front of the room. She too, like Motoko, was wearing a kendo uniform and her hair was let down as well. However, the one difference was that her hakama was the color of deep navy blue instead of red. Now that Motoko realized it, Lan, too was wearing a deep navy blue colored hakama.  
  
"Motoko-san, you have finally arrived," the woman spoke in an eerie tone.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Motoko asked in confusion, "and what do you mean by you have FINALLY arrived? Were you expecting me?"  
  
"I know your sister well Motoko and she has asked me to train you well so that you could complete your father's mission and inherit the Shinmeiryuu" the woman replied once again, without lifting her head. It was difficult for the others to see her visage with her hair shadowing the contours.  
  
"But where is this place?" Keitaro spoke for the first time.  
  
"Didn't I already tell you that this is the Himarayou dojo?" staring weirdly at Keitaro as if he had just made a stupid remark.  
  
"No I mean, where is it in the world? Which part of the continent? Which country? Any city names? Where is it???" Keitaro blurted out in disgust.  
  
"Oh..you mean that.." Lan said, "Well there isn't one..."  
  
"Huh?" the four newcomers said altogether.  
  
"Well you see," Lan began as he tried to explain, "We may be in somewhere of which you people will call "the other dimension". This unknown place has never been trespassed by anyone, and even if it did, no one has ever lived to come out of it alright."  
  
With that said, both Keitaro and Shinobu made a huge gasping noise.  
  
"Well that is if you're not friend or familiar members of our dojo," Lan said, trying to reassure his frightened friends.  
  
The four, including Motoko, let out a sigh of relief fearing that they would not make it out alive. "So it's an unknown dimension eh....?" Su murmured evilly to herself as ideas of new inventions whirled in her head.  
  
"Stop Su!" Shinobu cried, trying to prevent her friend from creating anything that would result to explosive damages.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Cool your jets!" Su said as she pretended to give up and soothed her poor, frightened friend.  
  
"Aoyama Motoko!" the woman said as she decided to disrupt the loud chatter that was beginning to spread around, and alas, silence was granted.  
  
"Hai!" Motoko called back in return as she kneeled before the elder.  
  
"You will train with us for the next 3 months or so and it is up to you to figure out how you will complete your father's mission," the elder said.  
  
"Hai! Motoko said. Then, after thinking for a little while, Motoko said again, "What will I be calling you elder?"  
  
"'Elder' is just fine," the woman said as she finally turned her head for the four to see.  
  
The woman was rather peacefully looking, but her face was scarred on the left. The four quickly glanced away, realizing that they had been staring.  
  
"Now Lan, you will take our new guests to their dormitory now alright?!" the elder asked in a commanding tone.  
  
"Yes." Lan replied as he led the four out the main room.  
  
Afterwards, Lan directed the four to their rooms: Motoko taking the first room, Keitaro taking the second, Su-the third, and alas Shinobu took the last room. Each member, except for Motoko, resided to his or her rooms after being exhausted by that day's activities.  
  
"Thank you for showing us around," Motoko thanked with respect before going back to her room.  
  
"Oh it's no problem," Lan said, his eyes fixed upon Motoko.  
  
At that instant, a loud, jumpy voice trilled from the distance and awoke the awkward silence.  
  
"Lan!" the voice called as Lan turned his head in the direction of the voice.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful girl with auburn colored hair jumped in and tackled Lan from behind, wrapping her arms around his.  
  
"Hi Lan!" the girl said joyfully, her eyes forming arches as she smiled with delight.  
  
"Hey Narusegawa," Lan said, a little sheepishly due to Motoko's presence.  
  
Naru Narusegawa soon realized Motoko's presence and blinked her eyes for a bit, trying to make sense of the situation.  
  
"Who's this," she asked.  
  
"Oh this is a friend I just met today," Lan said making the introduction, "Naru, this is Motoko and Motoko, this is Naru."  
  
"Hi Motoko-san!" Naru said happily in glee.  
  
"Hi Naru-san!" Motoko replied back.  
  
The girls looked at each other for a few seconds, feeling a bit awkward. Alas, Motoko decided that it was getting late for her, so she decided to head for bed. The group dissolved, with Motoko retiring back to her room and Naru and Lan leaving each other. The night became silent and peaceful....  
  
*****************  
  
That was Chapter 6 and please....DO REVIEW!!! I didn't get many reviews from last chapter so I hope that there are still people out there who are reading this fic. Please show your support to this fic by leaving a review or two :) 


	7. Training

Thank you all for those amazing reviews!!!! I can't believe there's actually people out there who's enjoying this fic...it makes me want to cry *sobs* Many thanks! Especially to whoever reviewed with the email as oriol077@hotmail.com! Thank you very much for your support! Anyways without further ado, I present to you Katana Behind the Bleak Chapter 7!  
  
Katana Behind the Bleak  
  
Chapter 7: Training  
  
The song of bird chirping sounded loudly around the dormitories of the Himarayou Dojo, waking the tenants from their deep sleep. Motoko laid tiredly on her back; she had slept well but her muscles still ached with fatigue. With strain, she forced her eyes open and stared into the ceiling, lying on her back in her futon. She stared at the empty ceiling and thought about the events, trying to convince herself that what had happened was reality and not a dream. Heaving a sigh, she got dressed in her kendo uniform and set out to rejoin the others, only finding two of the woman soldiers greeting her by the doorway.  
  
"We hope you had slept well Aoyama-san," they intoned together.  
  
"Uh, yes I did thank you," Motoko replied a little awkwardly. She was not used to people greeting her in the morning in such a formal way.  
  
"Your friends have already been awaken by Lan," one of the two girls said.  
  
"They are now waiting for you at the dining hall. Please join them," the other added.  
  
"Hai," Motoko answered, bowing her to show her respect and gratitude for the hospitality.  
  
Motoko walked down the hall, finally reaching the entrance to the grand dining hall. She stood, gaping at the sight, by the doorway when the two girls opened the door for her. The sight was a bit surprising since Motoko was expecting a little room where she would have a "peaceful" breakfast with her friends, but what spoke before her was a LARGE dining hall with all the soldiers situated in their destined seats, holding a sword, by their side. Motoko entered and found herself to be the last one to enter the room, seeing that there was only one empty spot in the many uniform rows of hungry soldiers. Motoko quickly took her seat beside Keitaro and Shinobu and sat respectfully on her knees like all others in the hall.  
  
"Aoyama-san, where is your sword?" the elder, who was sitting in the front of the room, questioned. All the soldiers stared in her direction.  
  
Motoko blushed a little due to all the given attention, "Gomen, I am sure to bring it next time."  
  
"Fine, but you must always remember that a true soldier will never go anywhere without his or her sword!" the elder stated, then announcing breakfast.  
  
All the people in the dining hall waited patiently for the dishes to be delivered and when alas, the maids had brought in the meals, everyone began eating the scrumptious breakfast.  
  
"This is so strange!" Su cried aloud, with food in her mouth, "I've never ate breakfast like this back in my country!"  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of strange," Keitaro admitted, looking around his environment of armored soldiers; he felt as if he was in a training camping.  
  
"This isn't too bad, considering we're not paying for the food," Motoko reasoned, "And besides, a true warrior must need to know how to endure under the harshest conditions and live under the very minimums."  
  
The three friends stared at Motoko, making her blush a little, then continued on eating their breakfast. Very soon, a bell rang, dismissing everyone from the dining hall.  
  
"But I'm still not full yet!" Su, who was always hungry, protested.  
  
"Don't be like that Kaolla," Shinobu consoled Su, "I'll make you something good to eat later."  
  
"Yay!" Su cheered.  
  
At that moment, Lan joined the group of four.  
  
"Ohayou!" Lan greeted.  
  
"Ohayou!" the others greeted back.  
  
"It's your first class today Motoko-chan," Lan said, keeping his eyes on the not-yet-fully awake beauty, who's standing tiredly beside him.  
  
"Yes," Motoko said, calling for all her strength so that she would be ready for whatever practice and training she had to take up.  
  
Lan smiled and suddenly, Naru popped her head into the group as well.  
  
"Hey!" Naru said happily, curling her arms around Lan, who's trying to get Naru off him. "What are you guys doing today?" she asked.  
  
"We're going to train," Lan told Naru in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Oh that's awesome, I'll come too!" Naru told the others, inviting herself into other people's business.  
  
Afterwards, Van led his five friends to Motoko's special training ground where Lan's going to teach Motoko himself. As they walked to Motoko's training ground, they saw on their way there, many soldiers training together, wielding their swords in all sorts of fashion, kii's flying about everywhere. Motoko stared at them with jealousy, marveling over their skills and strength. She'd wish that she could be as good as they were. Sadly enough, there weren't much kendo skills flowing through her blood right now.  
  
"Here we are!" Lan announced as they reached the little training ground beside the dojo. The area was rather stranded from the main training grounds where other soldiers would train for their skills. The place was however, peacefully quiet, and just perfect for the training of the mind.  
  
"Now the rest of you would have to remain quiet once the training begins," Lan said, directing his instructions at the rest of the gang. The five quickly moved back, and sat on the steps of the dojo, waiting for what Lan had further to say.  
  
"Motoko-chan!" Lan called out.  
  
"Hai," Motoko answered confidently, head held high as she spoke this.  
  
"Pick up your shisui," Lan instructed, and Motoko did as she was told.  
  
"Do you see that little bag over there?" Lan asked, pointing to a little, brown, woolen bag, that was filled with uncooked rice and tied to a tall pole in front of them. "I want you to stand here on this white mark," Lan said again, indicating where the mark was with his own katana. "Stand here and swing your sword forward, so that you would get a blast of kii to hit that bag."  
  
Motoko stood at the mark and looked ahead of her at the little bag. There was around fifteen or so feet in front of her, and with the length of her shisui, it seemed almost impossible to make that bag, which was dangling down peacefully, move.  
  
"But that bag is so far away from here!" Motoko tried to protest.  
  
"It is not when you're a true kendo warrior," Lan said, turning serious. He stood at a spot further back behind from where Motoko stood and raised his katana. He closed his eyes and shifted it a little farther behind from him. When time ripened, he opened his eyes, and let out a loud kiyai (battle cry), sending a blast of kii so strong that one of the larger stones that stood farther behind the pole, split into two pieces. Keitaro, Su, Shinobu and Motoko gaped at the sight, their jaws dropping. Naru, on the other hand, squealed with delight and ran over to hug Lan. "Wow that was great!" she congratulated.  
  
Lan smiled back, landing a stare on Motoko, who was already moving in to the mark already, preparing to send HER own blast of kii to the other side.  
  
Motoko stood, swinging her sword behind her, exactly the way Lan had done before, with the sword held with both hands, slightly behind the head. Motoko waited for every particle of energy to be gathered from her soul before she strike. She called upon all the energy she had in her body, and cleared her mind of everything. She counted quietly to herself "1-2- 3....STRIKE!" Motoko slammed the sword down, cutting the air as she did so, but however, no kiis came out, and the bag remained unharmed. The evening passed by boringly like this, with Motoko achieving nothing in her kiis, and the others bored of watching Motoko cutting the air, again and again and again. Night soon dropped in, and Lan called it a day, scurrying the gang back to their dormitories. Motoko, too, was tired from practicing her kiis. Her arms ached with having to have swung the shisui a million times.  
  
"I'm tired," Motoko said as she headed to the girl's washroom to get her towels for taking a bath before she went to sleep.  
  
"I saw this really cool spring by the banana trees!" Su said, "Why don't we go take a bath there!"  
  
"Wow! Really?" Shinobu's eyes glittered with anxiousness. She too had wanted to take a dip in the warm springs to release her tension. She had been really tensed throughout the day too. Motoko was never happier and agreed to Su's suggestions immediately. She had never been so tired, not even on her runs at PE during school. Her entire body ached, each muscle in her body screaming for relaxation. The three girls walked over to the springs and dipped themselves into the warm water. As they entered the water, the feeling of warmth rushed from the heels to the heads of their body, warm sensation running through their veins. The steam in the air also made it soothing to rest one's tension. The three girls happily washed themselves in the springs and after a long while, they decided that it was time for them to get out. They quickly got dressed into their pajamas and headed out. On their way out of the springs, they saw Keitaro and Lan right before them.  
  
Motoko raged with anger, the heat she had just gained from the springs boiling within her, "Were you two here the entire time?" Motoko asked menacingly.  
  
The two young men, who had just came by, realized what the three girls were implying quickly shook their heads fiercely to plead for innocence.  
  
"We just came her!" Keitaro said truthfully, arms waving around.  
  
"It's true!" Lan added.  
  
However, Motoko gave them no chance to reply, and after taking advice of the elder, she had her sword with her this time. She grabbed her shisui and directed her powers at the two guys, whom she thought were perverted, despite any excuses. She was not up for excuses. She stared straight ahead and swung her sword so hard that this time, a fierce blast of kii sent the duo straight into the sky, maybe orbiting around orbit.  
  
"Wow Motoko!" Shinobu exclaimed, her hands held together, "That was amazing!"  
  
"Yea Motoko! You've finally mastered your kii!" Su said.  
  
Realizing what she had just done, Motoko smiled, rubbing the back of her head in slight embarrassment. She felt happy she had finally learned how to master the kii. Keitaro and Lan on the other hand, were not happy for their injuries.....  
  
So that was chapter 7! Please continue supporting this fic and leave a kind review behind! Any comments welcome! Anyways I got to go now, it's getting late! Please keep a look out for Katana Behind the Bleak k? Bye bye! 


	8. Power of Speed

Hihi it's me Fanficzgrl again! I'm sorry for the late update. And I just updated my profile so check it out! Okay, Katana Behind the Bleak Chapter 8, here we go!  
  
Katana Behind the Bleak  
  
Chapter 8: Power of Speed  
  
It was 5:00 am in the morning, everyone in the dojo was still asleep, everyone except Motoko. She had purposely set her cuckoo bird alarm clock to ring at five this morning, so that she could get a head start in her training. Her success in mastering the ki had motivated her in her training. She felt an amazingly strong urge rising within her, making her crave for the sweetness of success. She wanted to excel; she wanted to become better; and most of all, she wanted to become a legendary kendo warrior just like her father. She quickly stripped out of her pajamas, dressed into her kendo outfit, and headed out to begin her early training. As she turned to leave, she saw the sun rising through her bedroom window. Captivated by the golden sphere's radiance, she turned back and walked closer to her window, then opening it to allow the cool morning breeze blow in. As she did, she smelled the sweet scent of bamboo plant, wafting past her nose; the cool breeze gently carried her raven black hair behind her letting it dance in the air; the sweetness of the air kissed her pale cheeks. Dreamily, she watched as the bright sun rose above the sky, its radiance kissing the horizon. She stared deeply at the glowing sun, its brightness creating mirages of her family smiling warmly at her. Reminded of her responsibility as an Aoyama, she turned hastily, and rashly raced out of her room.  
  
The dojo was amazingly silent as Motoko trekked through the practice grounds where students regularly practiced their kendo skills. The dojo gave Motoko a different impression of calmness apart from the vigor and ambition emitted by its aura. Quietly Motoko headed to the specially provided training grounds where only she was allowed to practice at. Motoko stepped into the peaceful green yard, as she unsheathed her shisui. The light of early daybreak bounced off the weapon, and glimmered mysteriously in the cool morning air. Motoko carefully trailed her fingers along her katana and held it in front of her with both hands. As she closed her eyes and started raising the sword, she could feel its sphere of power and could sense automatically a current of electricity running up from the tip of the blade to her cold hands. Icy pearls of sweat welled up on the palms of her hands as she concentrated on her ki once again. A magical force surrounded her as it made her feel warm. As she continued concentrating, the force got stronger and warmer by the second. Alas, when the intensity of the aura that surrounded her was too strong and becoming unbearable, she gave a loud yell and swung her sword in front of her, causing a large boulder that was sitting in front to blast apart; the cutting fast and precise, leaving no defects on the smooth interior surface. Motoko heaved a few heavy breaths as she filled her deflated lungs with fresh once again; she had been holding her breath back all along. Suddenly she heard a few sharp clapping sounds resonating behind her.  
  
"Well done, Motoko-san," a familiar voice called to her.  
  
Motoko turned her back and found her gaze landing on the humble countenance of Lan. Apparently, Lan had woken up early as well to check up on the place. When he heard the loud ear-piercing sound Motoko had created when she split the boulder into halves, he immediately ran over to see what was happening.  
  
"Oh....Lan," Motoko said, a little startled, but finally recovering her normal breathing pattern, "You're here."  
  
"Motoko, it seems that you have improved. I'm very proud of you. It had taken many others many long and harsh hours of training before they could finally master or even experience the ki, and now you've accomplished it in such a short period of training. Your hard work has paid off," Lan managed to intone.  
  
"Yes, it has, and I must thank you Lan, for helping me achieve a skill I have never imagined possible for my weak self," Motoko thanked sincerely, her eyes penetrating into Lan's which made him feel like the snow melting against a warm sun. He felt sweetness filling his surprised heart, the sweetness enveloping him entirely, causing all the nerve cells in his body to spring up due to a foreign shock of electricity.  
  
When Lan finally recollected all of himself, he paced over to Motoko and told her that since she was there already, he would give her an early lesson and teach her the skills of agility. Motoko was only more than happy to accept his offer.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the dormitories, Keitaro had just woken up from his sleep, having been startled by Motoko's early practice. He hurriedly put on his regular clothes and rushed out to see what was happening. As he ran over to Motoko's training grounds, what he saw made him feel rather.....jealous. Lan was helping Motoko up as he could see her struggling to get up, her beautiful face wincing to the pain. Keitaro could sense his blood growing warmer as he saw fire in his eyes. He wasn't exactly too sure why he was reacting so dramatically over such a small issue. "I mean, he was just helping her get up!" Keitaro kept thinking to reassure himself. However, his body's rage surpassed his mind's control that he didn't even know it when he screamed "What are you guys doing?!!" at Lan and Motoko.  
  
It was when Motoko looked at him with a surprised expression that caused him to recover his moral control over his actions.  
  
"Uh....I fell when I tried jumping over that pole," Motoko said, her finger indicating the pole that had fell on top of her as evidence.  
  
"Oh......"Keitaro said, rubbing the back of his head, feeling stupid of his overreaction.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Keitaro asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"We were just here to practice on Motoko's skills on speed," Lan said in an as a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, I have to practice moving around with these bricks tied to my legs," Motoko said, showing her legs that were burdened by the heavy weight of 4 heavy bricks.  
  
Keitaro looked impressed and told the two that he would just sit aback, and allow them to train before breakfast starts. Motoko and Lan nodded their heads and continued with their training. Again, Lan set up the pole to a few meters above the ground and ordered Motoko to jump over them. At first, Motoko succeeded with ease, but as the distance the pole was from the ground increased, Motoko began to lose her confidence and began tripping over them.  
  
"Motoko!" Keitaro cried aloud as he ran over to Motoko who had just tripped and fell onto her side hard.  
  
"Get up!" Lan ordered in a surprisingly bossy tone. He knew he was being mean, but he needed Motoko to be as fit as she could, and if the price to pay was a few minor injuries, then that's just they way it is.  
  
Keitaro hurriedly help Motoko up, feeling happy that he could be of some aid to her but to his surprise, Motoko brushed his arm away, telling him to get away from her.  
  
Keitaro was puzzled, yet hurt. "Motoko!" Keitaro cried out, astonished.  
  
"I'm sorry Urashima, but I think Lan is right, pain is just a part of the training and in order for me to train myself completely, I'll have to endure these little pains as well!" Motoko looked as if she was almost in the verge of breaking into tears, but she was keeping them aback, unwilling to let them shed and kiss her cheeks.  
  
Motoko gave a groan as she managed to stand up by herself, "Just leave, Urashima."  
  
Although not wanting to part Motoko, Keitaro sulkily agreed. He didn't like the idea of letting Motoko train alone with Lan, however, he didn't want to upset Motoko either. Keitaro let out a deep sigh and walked back to the dojo. On his way, he met Naru standing by a railing, looking sad.  
  
"Narusegawa?" Keitaro called out, trying to make certain it was her.  
  
Naru turned her head in Keitaro's direction and acknowledged his presence with a slight nod of her head. Keitaro slowly walked up to Naru.  
  
"What's wrong? You look so sad?" Keitaro asked. Suddenly to his surprise, Naru not only answered but also broke into tears and sobs as she burrowed her head into Keitaro's chest. Keitaro stared shakily at the crying Naru and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"It's Lan," Naru cried aloud, her sentence disconnected , "he's breaking up with me!"  
  
Keitaro slowly took in the words Naru had just said. First: he didn't know Naru was with Lan. Second: now they were breaking up.  
  
"What's the problem?" Keitaro managed to ask his question.  
  
Slowly Naru got herself back up and stared at Keitaro in the eyes, making him feel uncomfortable with each second passed, "He's in love with another woman!"  
  
Keitaro tried to repress his emotions as he subconsciously asked her "who is the girl".  
  
"It's the new guest, your friend, Motoko!!!" After having that said, Naru, again broke into her hysterics of sobs and tears as she burrowed her head into Keitaro once again.  
  
"I've been in love with him for three years!" Naru continued her rambling as suddenly two figures appeared behind them. Keitaro was still perplexed of Motoko being the woman who stole Lan's heart and he too didn't hear the footsteps advancing towards them.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Motoko questioned, her voice cold and icy.  
  
A spark ran through Keitaro's brain as Motoko's icy words numbed his brain. He couldn't really think straight at that moment as he turned his body over to look at Motoko. Her eyes seemed like windows that were shielding a painful soul.  
  
"Motoko!" Keitaro managed to speak as he reached a hand over to clutch onto Motoko, who was already turning to walk in another direction.  
  
Naru, on the other hand, was still clutching on to Keitaro's shoulders and crying.  
  
************  
  
Okay, that was chapter 8, please review! Your reviews are a motivation for me to write! Ask any questions you want and I'll be only too glad to answer them. 


	9. Set Your Aim right! PART I

OMG IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! GOMENASAI!! I've put away this story for so long that I'd almost forgot about it, I really thank my reviewers for reminding me I still have this unaccomplished task still waiting for me. I feel so bad =( Please forgive me!!!!I'll do anything! Even endure Motoko's Hiken attacks!!! gets ready to get hit but nea, I'll write the next chapter to KBTB instead!  
  
I want to give special thanks to my faithful reviewer Motoko lover! You were the one who got me writing this chapter =) THANKS SOOO MUCH !!!  
  
Ok, with no further hinder, Katana Behind the Bleak Chapter 9 is flying your way!  
  
Katana Behind the Bleak  
  
Chapter 9: Set Your Aim right! PART I  
  
Keitaro starred longingly at Motoko's receding figure. He watched as step by step she walked further and further away from him. His heart produced a deep pang that urged him to run over to her and hug her tight, melting away all the frost that layered atop of her heart, but he couldn't (not when Naru's clinging onto him anyways). He wasn't sure if his courage was bold enough to do such things or whether Motoko would accept him or not. He didn't want to lose the friendship they shared.  
  
"What did you do to Motoko?!" an angry voice bellowed.  
  
Both Keitaro and Naru looked in the direction of the voice that had just called out and found Lan standing in front of them.  
  
"Lan..." Naru's voice appeared soft and weak, which made her seem vulnerable.  
  
"That's none of YOUR business," Keitaro snapped.  
  
"I'm telling you, if you ever dare harm Motoko, I'll make sure you'll answer to my katana!" Lan retorted.  
  
"This situation has nothing to do with you Lan, so you stay out of it!" Keitaro almost shouted.  
  
"Well, if it has something to do with Motoko, then it has something to do with me too!" Lan shouted back.  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
"YEA!!!"  
  
"Hmph...we'll see," Keitaro finally said. He removed Naru from his chest and held her tight so she wouldn't fall on her steps. "I'm fine..."Naru whimpered slightly.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go now. You take care," Keitaro murmured, and with that said, he walked away to his room.  
  
The air suddenly thickened as the room was silenced once again with only faint sounds of birds chirping. Lan looked away at the green shrubs that were growing by the dojo. Naru kept silent as she watched him painfully. Her heart was aching for him, but she knew he didn't love her anymore. In fact, had he even loved her before?  
  
Naru still remembered how it was when she had first arrived at the dojo. Naru's family knew the elder's family very well, so when Naru's father had asked the elder if Naru was able to stay in their dojo for the time being, she had instantly approved. Naru was very shy and timid then. She dared not give a word of her opinion, fearing that giving the wrong comment or opinion would cause her father trouble. Therefore, she kept everything to herself. The time was hard to pass; as time grew, each minute stretched longer and longer. It was lonely having no one to talk to.  
  
Her loneliness ended when she met Lan. Their encounter was almost like fate, as if it were meant to be. It had made her believe that she was in a fairy tale story. That day, she was wandering through the thick forests that enveloped the dojo. She'd felt too lonely being around people she couldn't talk to, so she decided to approach the nature instead. At least, she didn't have to worry about them not accepting her. She walked around the forest, enjoying the green landscape. She heard chirps of swallows and croaks of crows. Sounds of bamboo leaves bashing against each other lightened up her spirits. She was surrounded by an atmosphere of serenity and happiness, at least up until when she heard faint sounds of something fast moving past the shrubs around her. She turned her head in all directions, trying to locate whatever it was that was following her. Suddenly she heard a deep growl. She turned in the direction of the growl and met two sharp, glowing green eyes. Not only were they green but they looked menacing as well. Suddenly the great beast pranced, its muscles straining for strength and agility. It held its paws in front, the ivory claws sharp and intimidating, and threatened to tear her flesh apart. Suddenly a man let out a loud war cry and jumped in front of her, holding his katana up in a defensive manner. Before the beast could even act, he had already launched himself at it and swung his katana, sending out a blast of ki that knocked the animal off its all-fours. It seemed almost too good to be true. Her hero had come out from the bleak to save her. It had seemed as if they were meant to be together.  
  
"Naru! Naru!" a voice called, alarmed.  
  
Naru jumped and shook out of her reverie as she saw Lan in front of her, his hands clutching onto her shoulder, shaking her.  
  
"Oh...oh...I'm sorry, I guess I just kind of lost it..." Naru tried to reason.  
  
"Are you still upset about what I said to you last day?" Lan looked at her inquiringly.  
  
Naru nodded and then looked away. She didn't want him to see the tears forming behind her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Naru," Lan said, "but the one I love is Motoko right now. I can't lose her. She means something to me."  
  
She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  
  
"But you mean something to me too!" Tears streamed passed her eyes, leaving two light tear-streaks on her cheeks. She felt weak and desperate. She was definitely losing her mind. Lan's eyes widened with surprise, but his surprise was soon to be concealed by harsh words.  
  
"Naru! Listen to me!" Lan cried as he shook her lightly again, "I like Motoko, and she will like me as well!"  
  
Those were surprising words that rang in the air. What did he mean by she WILL. How did he know for sure?  
  
"What are you talking about Lan? You just met this girl a few days ago. I've met you for THREE YEARS!!! Why do you like her so much anyways?" Naru continued.  
  
Lan grimaced. "I'm not going to tell you this right now. This is MY business. You just stay out of this..."  
  
Naru stared questioningly at him; he looked as if he was holding something back from her, and she was not about to stop until she found out!  
  
"Lan! Please tell me!" she grabbed onto his sleeves, but he brashly shook it off.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Naru..." and with that said, Lan left as well.  
  
Something queer was going on. Something NOT RIGHT was definitely going on...  
  
Meanwhile, Keitaro passed by Motoko's room as he made way to his bedroom. He stopped midway as he stood quietly in front of Motoko's room. Something in his heart told him to knock on her door and apologize, but something in his mind told him not to. Argh! Could life be any harder than this when you're torn into two halves, each wanting separate, different things?!  
  
He lifted a hand to rap on the door, but halted midway of his action. "Gods, what should I do?!" he thought as he smacked his head. He continued fighting his feelings with his thoughts when the door slid open quietly and Motoko appeared standing before him.  
  
"Motoko!" Keitaro exclaimed as he jumped back, caught in surprise.  
  
"Keitaro? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Naru?" Motoko said, trying to sound nonchalant, as she looked away, avoiding any unnecessary eye contact.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize Motoko..." Keitaro began.  
  
"There's no need to. You don't need to explain anything to me. I'm not anyone special to you anyways, so there's no poi...." she said before Keitaro interrupted her.  
  
"But you do!!!" Keitaro shouted out immediately. Darn, his heart worked faster than his brain...  
  
Motoko's eyes widened and looked away as a small blush crept slowly onto her pale ivory skin.  
  
"Argh....how should I explain this to you Motoko....."Keitaro said, his thoughts in disarray. He couldn't think of what to say to her and his mind was definitely not functioning properly with his heart slowly taking over. Motoko saw that he was beginning to grow frustrated as he scratched his head madly, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Motoko!"  
  
Motoko stopped in her thoughts and stared into the great depths of Keitaro's eyes as she felt lost in her emotions as well. She saw different emotions flashing behind those eyes of his. Flames of courage shone in his eyes as he took a deep breath and announced...  
  
"Motoko...I love you!"  
  
audience gasps  
  
AN: YUP CLIFFY! YES I KNOW, IM SO EVIL MUAHAHAHAHA (you must excuse me, I have a whole pile of homework sitting right beside me right now just waiting for me to complete...=( yes I'm losing it as well) Well anywayz, lots occurred in this chapter! Wondering what Lan might be hiding from the others and how Motoko would react to Keitaro's rash confession? Awwww...you must wait for the next chapter of KBTB!!! BUT!!! To speed things up, leaving a review or TWO, might just help speed up processes XD Yea I noe, I'm a review freak so please PLEASE leave a review. For the sake of my sanity, onegai? 


	10. Set Your Aim right! PART II

I'm sorry for the long wait mina-san! Here's the next chappie!

Katana Behind the Bleak

Chapter 10: Set Your Aim right! PART II

Motoko was shocked my Keitaro's abrupt remark. Her blood brought in a rush of adrenaline that raised her core temperature. A blush brashly appeared on Motoko's face, staining her two cheeks scarlet red. Surely Keitaro hadn't meant what he said! Did he?!

"Motoko-san! I truly lo-…" before Keitaro was able to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Ano…did I disturb anything?" Naru's voice resonated in the room.

Motoko became wary of her situation and quickly brushed her feelings away, and retained her general posture, "Umm…nothing….it's alright." Motoko gave a weak smile to reassure the girl.

"Oh..okay," Naru said, "but I have something that I want to speak to Keitaro."

Motoko waited.

"Alone....that is," Naru finished her sentence when Motoko didn't take the cue.

Keitaro looked in Motoko's direction and found that the mood had already been spoiled. Motoko gathered herself and headed to her room. Before she left, Keitaro had noticed a face that words would describe as annoyed or maybe even jealous…

"What is it, Naru?" Keitaro asked, a little annoyed too, but tried his best to make Naru feel a little more comfortable since it wasn't exactly her fault that he missed the opportunity to propose to Motoko….okay, well maybe it was her fault….

"Keitaro, you're the only person whom I can talk to now," Naru said, her voice revealing worry and nervousness.

Keitaro caught on to the degree of seriousness that this conversation may be leading them to and shifted Naru aside before he spoke to her again, "I promise I won't tell anybody whatever you're going to tell me now, and I'll try my best to help you."

"Alrigatou," Naru thanked before going on, "I think there's something wrong with Lan."

"Lan?" Keitaro exclaimed, amazed.

Naru shushed her with her finger and motioned him to be aware of their surroundings.

"Yes, I had a conversation with Lan, and he seemed very weird," Naru said, her eyes unable to fix their concentration on Keitaro while she was speaking. Tears were already apparent when she had finally fixed her stare on Keitaro. Keitaro saw through her glassy eyes that within the depths of those orbs, a muddle of emotions troubled the mind. Her speech even proved Keitaro's conjecture when it came out in jumbled phrases.

"Lan said…that….like him….and she will…and I asked him why he was sure…and he won't answer," Naru cried out, not even sure if she could tell what had happened already.

Keitaro calmed Naru down before asking her slowly, "What do you mean that he won't answer? And who did he say will like him?"

"Motoko! Lan said that Motoko will like him! I asked him why he was so sure and he wouldn't tell me! He used to tell me everything and now we've distanced ourselves so far apart for each other!" with that said, Naru buried her head into her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Keitaro tried consoling Naru by placing a gentle hand on her back and started giving her calming strokes, to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. However, he wasn't even sure if he knew what he should do.

The next day, Keitaro found Motoko practicing her aiming technique with Lan. Lan was showing Motoko how to aim her katana at apples that were tied on a strings and hung on trees. Keitaro could barely make out where the apples were since they were green apples and camouflaged well with the green leaves on the trees.

"Now this is how you position yourself before you make a swing, " Lan said as he motioned behind Motoko, gripping hold of her shoulder and shifting her position so that it was slightly angled with the target, "Now, you pull your katana up, and fix your attention at the target before you swing your sword. Your kii should naturally come out and splice the apple into halves."

Motoko nodded and made a swung with her katana. Her kii, in fact, did come out, but what was sliced were not the apples that were hung on the tree, but the tree itself.

Lan sweatdropped as he saw the tree tip slowly to one side, sounds of leaves ruffling against each other, before finally making its fall. A loud "thud" was heard and the floor shook with great force, sending vibrations to Shinobu and Suu's legs, the two whom were having a picnic on the other side of the dojo.

"What was that?" Shinobu cried, clutching her hands by her chest.

"I have no idea," Suu chimed, "All -I- know right now is that this peanut butter and banana sandwich you'd made today tastes mighty scrumptious."

Shinobu gave a weak laugh and wondered why she had even bothered asking her friend.

Back on the other side of the dojo, Keitaro jumped a bit too when he heard the tree falling but shrugged away the fact, his mind focused more on some other issue that was of higher importance.

"Lan!" Keitaro called out, as he ran up to the duo on the practice grounds.

"What are you doing here?" Lan asked, his tone menacing.

Keitaro cringed when he saw no response from Motoko who didn't even bother looking at him once.

"I have something very important to talk to you about," Keitaro said.

"What is it? Can't this wait? You do see that I'm trying to train with Motoko here right? I see that you're wearing your glasses on right now; do you need your prescriptions checked?" Lan said, trying to make fun of Keitaro in front of Motoko to try to gain a good impression with Motoko. Little did he know that Motoko was thinking that it was a rather stupid remark actually.

"I don't mind, Lan," Motoko said finally, "Why don't you talk with Keitaro first, I can…er….practice with some other trees for now."

Both young men furrowed their brows when they heard Motoko mention practicing with another tree again.

"Alright," Lan said finally, unable to talk back to Motoko. He gave an exaggeratingly long sigh before brining Keitaro to a corner to speak.

"What is it, Urashima?" Lan, said, without even giving Keitaro a look, "This had better be quick.

"There's something I wanted to ask you about Motoko," Keitaro said.

"Oh yea? An what's that?" Lan said.

"Why are you after Motoko?" the words came out of Keitaro's mouth clearly, each word emphasized with his tone of seriousness.

"Lets say, she's my aim," Lan said, giving Keitaro a final smirk, before making his way back to where Motoko was.

Surprisingly, a strong grasp held onto his shoulder and stopped him from moving.

"No," Keitaro said sternly, "I want you to explain what that means first before you go back."

"Oh yea? Why don't you try and make me?" Lan said.

"I will, if you don't comply," Keitaro said, his voice solemn, and his glare fixed, making sure Lan wasn't taking this as a joke.

Lan seemed a little taken aback, but decided to ignore the strange rendezvous that they had just had and continue to move away from Keitaro.

"I mean it," Keitaro said, gripping his shoulder one more time, "Now, tell!"

PS: sorry, I had no time to check this over…wrote it in record time, must go to bed now! Jan e!

Okay, that's all folks! I'll try to update another instalment as soon as possible! Lets keep those reviews coming ok! Reviews keep me writing! And thanks very much to those who did review and remained patient with this fic! Alrigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
